Erdan Lansear
Erdan Lansear is a High Elf wizard/necromancer and a member of The Valkyrie Knights. He is played by Matthew Parker. Intro Stuff to fill Description Appearance A slim figure of pose and stature, his noble trimmings oppose his outward hostility to those races below him. Often dressed in black, well-fitting clothing although purposefully slacking on his body. Straight, blonde, flowing hair flows out from his head, a stark contrast with his dark attire. Personality A character of chaotic evil nature, Erdan grew up in a secluded Elven society. Taught by his Father, who later became the leader of the Lansear clan, he learned to see himself as being above other races. Erdan sees high elves as the only beings which are worthy of common decency and is often rude, if not outright hostile, towards those he sees as inferior. He doesn't think the rules of humans or other races to be of any relevance towards him. Although despite his hatred of these lower being, he still recognizes and engages nobility and those he sees as worthy. Biography Background Erdan Lansear was the firstborn son to his father Ailduin Lansear. His early life often consisted of trivial magical games, designed to test and grow the growing power of his "Elvish Blood" which his father often expressed with vigor, the only thing he expressed with even the slightest inkling of joy. Erdan was taught from a young age that only the pure-blooded Elves deserved his acknowledgment, a sentiment that was pressed hard into his character. A quiet child, often his only playmate was his younger brother, Orlando, which he often teased. He didn't tease his brother because he wanted to, but because he was taught to and that was one activity that his father actively encouraged. Adventuring in the catacombs of the nobility which reside deep in Almárëanór's roots, a young Erdan found an ancient spell tomb set out in an elaborate chamber filled with unknown symbols and eerie magic. One of Erdan's only other friends, Teliys Douvayn a dark elf noble, who noticed the book to be an ancient Drow article, explained the dark necrotic powers inside. Erdan realizing the potential of these power to protect those around him, set out to master the book. At home, his knowledge and power were getting him nowhere. So using his mother's death as an excuse, he set out for adventure. Aiming to explore the power and secret hidden in the pages of the book. Although he also aimed to find his brother and ensure he was safe, as he had left many years prior at the inauguration of Ailduin Lansear as clan leader. Strotol The place which had the fish Port Salen The big 4 Wonderfuland Gotta love puns Helmund If lapp dies, I die Rovide Forest Erdan is gone, is he dead? Who knows Character Information Notable items Abilities Curses Curse of Rot Given to him by the curse transfer stone Relationships His brother Is Orlando Bloom Morne Miri Orlando Lapp Veit Crab Trivia * Erdan love flour on meals, as discovered during a mission in Port Salen * Here are some (more believable) images for inspiration of Erdan Lansear - Luke ;) Related Music Category:Player Character